Cool Down
by LSpade
Summary: One-shot. It's an unusually hot day and Lois needs a cool down. But it doesn't totally have to do with the heat...or even Clark. Ah, just R&R.


**New One-Shot. Trust me, I didn't forget all my other stories. It's just that I have so many ideas swirling around in my head and I need to get them out. So, bear with me here and just enjoy my stories.**

**Anyhow, this one was inspired by a fanfic I read not too long ago and I liked the idea of a hot, summer day. Pretty short, but fluffy. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Smallville…or its characters…or anything.**

"Smallville! Hurry up with that ice, I'm burning up over here!" Lois shouted while fanning herself with a few pages of her notes. She groaned and let her head fall back against the porch swing, her ponytail falling behind it. The heat was beginning to make her lightheaded. It was the mid-September and Kansas was experiencing an unusual heat wave. Lois closed her eyes and pushed against the floor with the foot that was resting there, but that did little to cool her down. She sighed heavily. "SMALLVILLE!"

"I'm coming, Lois. Jeez, keep your panties on," Clark grumbled halfheartedly as he came out of the house, which was unreasonably hotter than it was outside. He handed her a glass full of ice.

Lois smirked, bringing the glass to her forehead. "Good to know you're thinking about my panties, pervert."

Clark almost tripped on his own two feet while walking over to the porch railing. "Wha…? Lois, I wasn't thi-…it's, it's just a saying!" he stuttered, turning to look at her.

She laughed as she grabbed an ice cube from her glass. "You're easier to wind up than a jack-in-the-box." She brought the cube to her throat and slid it down to the edge of her light pink camisole where it grazed her cleavage, then going back up and repeating the process several times. All the while, Clark couldn't keep his eyes off of the ice, wishing it was him sliding across her skin. He licked his lips subconsciously when she brought the cube to her face, running along her forehead, cheeks, and chin. He knew he had to turn away before she caught him staring, but the sight was too mesmerizing. Although he tore his eyes away from the ice cube, they landed on her long legs spilling out from a pair of tight, white shorts. Dirty thoughts invaded his mind, all including him, Lois, and the very porch swing she was sitting on. It was not the first time he had imagined such fantasies, and he wasn't sure it'd be the last. Thinking about them now, he had to remind himself to breathe.

Lois took a peek at Clark since he had grown increasingly quiet the past few minutes. She was rewarded by the sight of him staring hungrily at her. She grinned. "You're drooling, Smallville."

"Huh?" He quickly looked up at her face, startled that he'd been caught.

"If you want to look at me, all you have to do is say so," she smiled.

"I wasn't looking at you," he replied.

Lois twisted her mouth to the side, tilting her head, as she looked him up and down. She admired his khaki shorts and the way his blue t-shirt clung to his body. Her eyes slowly met his and she smiled when he squirmed under her gaze. "Well, then what _were_ you looking at?" she asked.

"Uh, umm, I was just…you were…know what? Never mind," he stammered, moving toward the door.

"Clark, come on. I'm just pulling your leg," Lois chuckled. She placed her work beside her and followed him into the house.

"I wish you'd pull something else," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked, following hot on his heels.

"Nothing," he answered. They walked into the kitchen and Clark opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade.

"God, it's so hot!" Lois moaned, hopping onto the counter.

"Lois, we do have chairs," he said, pouring himself a glass.

"But I can't bother you from a chair."

"You bother me regardless."

"Aw, come on, Smallville. Stop trying to butter me up," she said, playfully slapping his bicep. She snagged his lemonade as he went to put the pitcher back into the fridge.

Clark turned to see her sipping from his glass. "Hey! Get your own," he said, taking it from her.

"Look, I'm hot, okay? I need a cool down," she said, placing her hands behind her on the counter as she leaned back.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"Do your super breath thing," she said, waving her hand around.

Clark sighed and stepped between her legs. He blew gently and the cold air soothed her hot skin from head to toe. Lois closed her eyes and moaned, enjoying the chilling wind.

"So good," she murmured. "See? Now why didn't you do that before?"

He shook his head. "Sometimes, I swear you only like me for my powers."

"No, no, no, Smallville," Lois said, leaning forward to wrap her right arm around his neck. "I also like you for your body," she teased in a low voice, her lips just inches from his.

He grinned and pulled her in for a steamy kiss. His hand skimmed up her thigh, moving to grip the waistband of her shorts. Lois opened her mouth to let his tongue in, her hands pulling his shirt up. He broke the kiss to remove his shirt completely and lunged for her lips before the shirt hit the ground. Clark grabbed her hips and lifted her off the counter effortlessly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and could vaguely make out that they were heading for the stairs.

"We need a shower," he mumbled against her lips. She giggled as he climbed the staircase.

A few hours later, Lois stepped out of the bathroom robed in nothing but a red towel. She used another towel to dry her hair as she moved into the bedroom.

"I don't know, Smallville. That shower worked while we were in there, but now I'm feeling hot again." She grinned and sat on the bed.

Clark came out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. "Lois, why don't you go stand in front of the fridge? Or better yet, sit in a tub of ice."

"I want you to cool me down," she said simply.

He walked up to her, trying to keep the irritated look on his face, but smiled at her. He could never deny her anything. Without another word, he ripped open her towel and blew on her entire body.

Lois bit her lip. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that." She grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed.

(((o)))

Night fell over Smallville and the temperature had dropped into the low seventies. Cool breeze swept over the fields of the Kent Farm and Clark was out on the porch swing, enjoying the nice weather. When his ears picked up footsteps, he turned to see Lois walking out of the house wearing one of his blue plaid shirts and seemingly no pants. She also had two beers in her hands.

"I thought you were asleep," he said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, well, when you leave the bed, I notice," she said, sitting beside him on the swing and handing him a beer.

"I find that hard to believe with you being a deep sleeper and all," he joked.

"Very funny, mister. Keep that up and you'll be getting cozy with the couch," she cautioned playfully.

Clark chuckled before taking a swig of his drink. Lois took hold of his arm and wrapped it around herself, snuggling into his side. His hand rested on her hip, gently caressing her with simple affection. It was then he realized she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Uh, honey?" he murmured into her hair.

"Hmm?" She took a sip of her beer.

"Are you wearing anything underneath this shirt?" he asked, fiddling with the end of it.

Lois grinned. "Nope," she said bluntly.

He paused for a moment. "Why?" he asked slowly.

She moved away from him just enough to look at his face. "You know, most guys wouldn't asking me why I'm naked, they'd just shut up and enjoy it. Why are you so strange?"

"It probably has to do with the fact I'm an alien," he responded playfully with a roll of his eyes. "But what was with you today? You've been extra frisky."

Lois took his beer and placed it on the table beside the swing with hers. She climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can't I just show my boyfriend how much I love him?" She placed gentle kisses along his jaw line.

Clark couldn't form a sentence with the sensations building within him. He placed his hands on her waist and scooted her closer in his lap. "Y-yes," he managed to get out.

"So, stop fussing and appreciate it," she mumbled against his chin, moving up to his lips.

He didn't resist anymore. He kissed her back ardently, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Lois moaned against him as his fingers trailed up to the buttons on her shirt.

"Do it again, Smallville," she mumbled against his lips, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"What?" he asked, going down her front, unbuttoning the shirt.

"Use your super breath," she whispered.

He pulled back in confusion. "Lois, it's like seventy degrees out here."

"I know," she said. "But I like the way it feels on my skin."

"Okay, there's more to it than that. Now I know I'm not usually affected by weather, but it wasn't that hot today. Why were you acting like you were about to die of heatstroke?"

Lois bit her lip. "Well, Oliver and I were talking yesterday and kind of reminiscing some old times when we were together. We had gone on vacation once to a tropical island and it was extremely hot there. So, to cool down, I went to the beach everyday. There was this guy who looked a lot like you and I remember thinking some not-so-innocent thoughts about you, which I wouldn't have admitted to back then. Also, I felt really guilty that I was thinking about you when I was with Ollie, so whenever I get hot, like really hot, my mind goes back to that memory and I just hate it and don't like to be reminded of it. I don't know, I'm also experiencing some weird hot flashes today anyway." She looked at him to gage his reaction, but he remained expressionless. "That sounds like a lot of nonsense, doesn't it?"

"You used to think about me like that?" he asked suddenly. All Lois could do was nod. "Well, I won't lie. There were some times I thought about you, too." He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Why didn't you just tell me what was going on?"

"It's kind of embarrassing, Clark. I don't like to brag about the fact that I was fantasizing about my best friend when I was dating his best friend, you know? Besides, the reasoning behind my heat problem is just straight up weird."

Clark laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "Baby, you are the strangest woman I have ever met in my life."

"I guess all's forgiven," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"What's to forgive? You didn't do anything wrong," he said. "We've always been attracted to each other. And I know that Oliver knew that, too. Besides, everyone thinks about someone when they're with someone else."

"I don't," she said, looking up at him. "Not when I'm with you."

"I don't think about anyone but you," he smiled and kissed her softly. "So, don't feel ashamed of that, okay?"

Lois smiled and nodded. She kissed him passionately, thanking God above like she did everyday for bringing Clark Kent into her life.

**Kind of a bit of drabble, if you ask me…but I still like it. Hit the review button and leave me one!**


End file.
